Seeing Double
by cakreut12
Summary: Jazz meets a guy named Pete one summer in a college in Kansas. Soon After their marriage Pete moves into Amity Park with Jazz, but cotinually goes back to Kansas for "business trips". Jazz thinks her husband is cheating on her when an old friend,Clark Ken
1. Going to Kansas

Disclaimer : I do not own Danny Phantom or Smallville

Danny Phantom x Smallville

Here's Chapter 1

A young ladysprawled out on the couch yawned as she flicked the television on. She had long red hair which was pulled back into a pony tail. It had been a long day with her new job as a psychiatrist, her dream job ever since she was in highschool.  
Jasmine Fenton was the only normal person in her family, acheving everything with high standards. When she went to a University in Kansas, there she met a great friend, fell deeply in love, and now her husband, Pete Ross.

_"The crime rate of Smallville, Kanas rose drastically as a number of valuble objects have been stolen with no evidence of anyone even entering the building. Allsecurity cameras show objectssuddenly disappearing. Amity Park inventor Jack Fenton believes that this is the work of ghosts. Police are still looking for the Smallville theif as of this very moment..."_

Jazz jumped, surprised at the sudden ringing echoing through out the house.Her hand over her heart from sudden shock, her heart was beating fast. She looked over to where the noise was coming from and relized that it was just the door bell.

"I got it." she called so that her husband wouldn't have to get up. She lifted her self off the couch to herfeet. As she opened the door a young man her agesmiled at her withcrystaleyes. Jazzwas surprised how much the man reminded her of her little brother, Danny; with his shaggy black hair andgoofy smile. Theonly thing that kept her from calling him Danny wasthe fact that he was older and taller.

"Hello, is Pete there?" he asked gripping on to his suitcase. Jazz thought that he might be a guy who was working with Pete, and had to show him something important.

"Yes, one moment." she turned around towards the stairs leading to thefirst floor."Pete! There's someone at the door for you." Jazzcalled up the stairs. One of the doors to a room opened and a head poked through.

"Who is it!" Peteasked, loud enough for the man at the door to hear. Jazz looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Clark Kent." he replied getting the cue.Once she heard the name she looked atClark and remembered that he was Pete's best man at the wedding.

"He says he's Clark Kent." Jazz once again called up the stairs. Without a hesitationthe African Americansprinted down the stairs to greet his best friend.

"Hey man!" Pete greeted. Clark leaned in closer to Pete, so she wouldn't be able to hear.

"Pete, I really need to talk to you..." Understanding, he gestured for him to come up stairs to his office.

Pete knew that Clark only shows up in person if something truly wrong is happenning in Smallville, and needed help, otherwise he would've called. Pete onlyasks people to come in his office if it was because important confindential imformation was being discussed.

Jazz watched as the two boys walked up the stairs past her and locked the door shut. Being curious about Pete and Clark were talking about, Jazz tip toed to to door and silently press herear against thethick door. Usuallyshe isn't the type to eavesdrop, butshe knew something was up with Pete and Clark and she wanted to find out. How she knew? She just had a bad feeling and that always means something.  
She was surprised that she couldn't hear anything andthen remembered that the door and walls were made soundproof. Jazz sighed in defeat, walking down the stairs to watch some television.

"Roderick, no!" Jazz cried while watching a soap opera. It has been over an hour an still they haven't come down. She listened carefully again and heard a door being opened and closed as the sound of foot steps came from the stairs. She quickly got up, flicking off the T.V. She noticed that this time both of them were hold suit cases.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"I have to go on another business trip, Okay."explained Pete trying not to upset his wife to much.

"But you go on business trips all the time, and all to the same place." Jazz pointed out,"Besides that, our anniversy is coming up, remember?" Pete slapped his hand to his forehead, he had completely forgot. Clark, however, was getting impatient. He had Chloe and Lana waiting for them at the loft.

"Come on Pete, Chloe and Lana are waiting." said Clark.

"Who's Chloe and Lana?" asked Jazz suspiciously.

"Nobody you need to worry about. I'll be back in a week or two!" Pete called back as Pete and Clark ran out of the house and then disappeared. The names of the two girls echoed through her head. Waiting? Waiting for what? Is this what he does every buisness trip? She was jumnping to conculsions of what could be going on, not wanting to believe any of it. Jazzpeered throughthe window to make sure that they were really gone, and then ran to the phone to call her brother.

"Please pick up, please pick up!" Jazz said impatiently each time the phone rang in her ear. There was a sudden click on the other end meaning some one picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"The voice yawned.He sounded tired, well it was pretty late.

"Hello, Danny it's me Jazz. Could you do something for me?" Jazz asked.

"Um...sure. What is it?"asked Danny,still wondering why his sister would call him this late at night. There was a short silence as she tried to say the words that she hoped that she would never say.

"I think Pete's cheating on me." Jazzcried as a tear slid down her cheek.

"What!" Dannyyelled shooting up immedietly, "Why onearthwould you think that?"

"Because he keeps on going on these business trips to the same place, but when I call his work to check up on him they say he's never there! Also, just now, his friend mentioned two girls that were waiting for them back in Kansas!" Jazz said crying even harder than she did before. Danny hates it when girls cry, especially his own sister.

"I'll fly down there to see what's up, okay? Just to see what going on. I bet this thing is just a huge misunderstanding." Danny assured her.

"Thanks Danny." Jazz said wiping her tears with the sleve of her shirt.

"First, tell me exactly where and who they are?" Danny asked ready to strangle Pete if what he's hearing is true.

"If you find Clark Kent, you'll find Pete, and you'll find them in Smallville. Smallville, Kansas." Jazz said.

"Kansas? Okay, bye." Danny said before he hung up.


	2. I'm NOT Clark!

Hello again! For no confusion, which I may have caused, This is like 4 years into the future.

Jazz: 20

Pete:20

Clark:20

Danny:18

Vlad:44(**yikes **he's** old!)**

Everyone else: just add 4 years

Here's Chapter 2

He hung up the phone. 'Why would Pete do that?' was all he could think about. Danny looked around to make sure no one was looking. **(a/n: For those of you that don't know, Danny is a halfa, half ghost, half human, now on with the story)** Then 2 light blue rings appearred in the middle of his body, one going up, the other going down. Transforming him into his ghost ego self, Danny Phantom. He was now wearing a black jumpsuit with a silver coller, silver gloves, boots, and a silver belt. His hair and eyes changed too. He now had snow white hair, instead of black, and glowing green eyes, not blue. Then Dannyshot out of the room through the window. After 4 years of being a halfa Danny had gained new powers. He could fly super-fast, copy himself into 3, and other stuff! It took about 15min. to get to Smallville, but he knnew he was there when he saw a big sign that said " Welcome to Smallville! Blahblahblah" It had a picture of a metor. He changed back behind the sign and started waling around. 'For a town called Smallville, it is pretty big!' Danny thought as he looked around. Then he saw what looked like it used to be an old movie theatre.

"The Talon. Let's started here." he said and walked inside. It was pretty crowded with teens. There were kids hanging out, playing pool and other stuff. He remembered when he was hanging out with Sam and Tucker when he was a freshman at the Nasty Burger.

"Hey Clark!" said a young lady at the counter. I looked around for Clark, but he wasn't there.Iwalked up to the counter.She had long black hair and brown eyes, she must work there because she was wearing a apron and a name tag that read 'Lana'. I was a little taller than her, but she was about Jazz's age. She thought I was Clark.

"What can I do for you Clark?"she asked.

"I'm Danny."I replyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine. What can I do for you Danny?" 'Maybe she knows where Clark and Pete are'

"Well, I would like to know where Clark and Pete are, and I'll havea Mocha Late."

"I don't know where they are at the moment, but I can give you that Late in a minute!" she said and the went to the machine. A few minutes later she came back with the Late.

"Here you go Danny, and I hope you find them."

"Thanks" I took a sip and I left the Talon. I finished it half way through and then I threw it out. I wasn't that thirsty. I put my hands in my pants pocket and started to head into the city. A few minutes later a silver mustang pulled up next to me. The man scrolled down the window.

"Clark!"he said. This was getting relly annoying, so I just kept walking. He called out to me again, but this time he came out of the car. He wore a black suit and he was completly bald. He put his hand on my shoulder and I stopped and turned around and totally spazed out.

"I'm not Clark! I'm Danny not Clark, Clark not Danny! I'm DANNY!" He just kept a straight face and grew a little smile.

"Are you finished?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I may not be Clark, but I am looking for him and Pete." I said.

"They might be at Clark's. I could drive you there if you like?" He seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Sure." I hopped inside his car. "Awesome Car!" I said. It was much nicer than mine back at home. Mine wasa metal death-trap.

"Thanks, watch what it does." he turned the ignition and it made a soft vvrrrrrrroom .

"Sweet." The ride there was okay. We didn't really talk much. What was the city of Smallville began to disappear as crops and farms took their place. There was a sign on top of the farm that said 'Kent Farm'. There was a house next to the farm and he drove into the driveway of dirt. I stepped out of the car.

"Thanks!"I said.

"Anytime Danny." and he drove away. I walked up to the house. I was about to knock when a man with dirty blonde hair came out. He looked like a farmer.

"Clark, I'm glad your here! I need your help with-"

"Wait!" I practically yelled in his face."I'm not Clark, I'm Danny. Sorry I yelled."

"You look,"

"just like him, yes I know. I've been getting alot of that lately."I said."Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He said he was going to that old vacing lot by Luthor Corp with Pete, but I don't think-"

"Thanks" I said and I ran as fast as I could out of there. I went intangible and flew to Luthor Corp. It was getting pretty late and I still couldn't find him, then I heard some voices behind some big old trucks. One of them was Pete's.

"Pete something strange is going on here and I need your help." said a voice.

"Clark, Jazz is getting suspicious, bout leaving her all the time." said Pete

I stepped over to have a peek,but my foot accidently kicked a can.

"Is anybody there?"asked Pete. I didn't answer.

"Wait a minute." said a guy. Then he squinted his eyes and he look straight at me."Someone's here." He walked behind the truck, where I was and turned to face him, still intangible.

"I know you're there, show your self." I froze. He tried to grab me but his arms just went through me. I tripped on the same can,fell into the truck and became visible again. Strangely it had meat in it, so now I was covered with meat. He opened the back of truck to see me witha big steak on my head surrounded by more meat. If Sam was here she would probaly faint. I looked at the guy. The strange part was, he looked like me...


	3. Tellin the Story

**Hello! Srry it took a while! I had to finish some of my other stories.

* * *

Here's Chapter 3! **

The strangest part was, he looked just like me. He glared at me, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of the truck. Now I smell like steak. I saw Pete standing there confused about just about everything. Pete, like Jazz, also knows my secret and hopefully hasn't told anyone.

"Danny?" Pete said the guy holding me looked at Pete like he had no idea what was going on, and did the same with me.

"heh heh, Hi Pete!" I said nervously.

"You two know eachother?" The guy asked and pointed to me and then Pete.

"Yeah he's my brother-in-law." we both said at the same time.

"That's Jazz's little brother, Danny." Pete said, "And you two look alot alike."

"I don't look like him!" Both me and the guy said at the same time. Pete smirked.

"Danny this is my best friendClark Kent, Clark this is my brother-in-law Danny Fenton." Pete introduced. Clark turned me around.

"Why were you spying on us?" Clark asked. This one would be easy.

"Well, Jazz thought Pete was cheating on her and wanted me to come down here to check it out." I told them. Clark was all like 'What?' and Pete knew why she would send me out here and not herself.

"Oh man Clark, this is what I was worrying about!"

"So, you're not cheating on my sister?" I asked, Pete's expression changed from frustration, to calm.

"Of course not, I love her. That's why I married her. Now go back and tell her." and he patted my back.

"Wait! Pete, it's almost ten, and you're gonna send a kid to fly all the way back to Amity Park now!" Clark exclaimed in Pete's face. I knew myself that I could get back home in 'bout 15mins tops, but Clark didn't know that and I would like it to stay that way.

"Yeah Pete." Ismirked and patted him on the back.

"But he won't have a place to stay, I mean I would but I didn't exspect this. I only got so much money." Pete explained.

"Yeah, me too. I don't have room either, but I know somebody with plenty." Clark smirked. "Let's get in the truck!' Clark said and we walked out of Luthor Corp. Clark drove us to this huge manchion out of the city. It was clear night in the sky and you could see every star. We walked up the steps into a hall, and Clark took us into a great room.

"Hey Lex!" Clark greeted to Lex and we walked in.

"Hey Clark." said Lex.

"Thi is-"

"-Danny, I know. We've met." and we shook hands.

"Hi Lex." I said.

"Hello, Danny-not-Clark!" he smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"You guys already met?" Clark has been confused alot lately.

"Yeah, We've bumped into eachother by the Talon. Actually I bumped into him. I thought he was you Clark." Clark sighed.

"We are nothing alike!" we said at the same time. Lex smirked as if proving his point.

"So Danny,what bringsyou here in Smallville?" Lex asked.

"Well, Pete is my brother-in-law, married to my sister Jazz who thought Pete was cheating on her so she asked me to go down here and check it out." I explained.

"And this all happened?"Clark turned to me.

"This afternoon." I told him, then I mentally slapped myself. It takes like what? 4 hours to get to Kansas from where I live! Clark looked suspiciously at me.

"How'd you get here that fast?"Clark asked. I knew this question would come up. Then I remembered something. Jazz said that Clark was there too!

"How'd you?" I faced him, he rolled his eyes. Lex looked at me, then Clark and grin grew on his face.

"You're Clark, he's nothing like you!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, I was wondering, if by any chance that youmay have an extra room avalible?" Clark asked and patted my shoulder.

"Well of course! Does Jr. here need a room?" he mocked. Clark glared at him and started to leave.Lex started to laugh."No, really Clark it's alright! I'll be happy to have him stay. It'll be fun." Lex continued to laugh as Clark faked a smile and left. Lex sighed. "So, would you like me to show you your room?" he asked.

"Sure." I said and he showed me to a room on the third floor of the manchion."Cool!" I exclaimed when I walked into the huge room. It was fancy too. "Nice place you got here." I said walking around the room.

"Yup." he said and leaned against the door. "Well, I'll see you in the morning!"

"What?" I asked. I just got here and all of a sudden I have to go to bed!

"It's almost midnight." He tapped on his watch and then left the room. I plopped onto the bed and as soon as I hit the covers, I immedietly fell asleep.


End file.
